An Illusion Called Reality
by Pothe
Summary: not good with summaries, plus its kinda hard to explain so just read.


Rain falls upon the ground  
  
Overlapping my footsteps  
  
So that I make no sound  
  
I make no presence  
  
I do not exist  
  
No matter how hard I try  
  
That is what you always insist  
  
I am a dream  
  
Part of the past  
  
Any memory of me  
  
Will escape you fast  
  
Look in my direction  
  
And all you'll see is air  
  
Over time I've faded  
  
Life just isn't fair  
  
Ignore me as you will  
  
You may not remember  
  
But a place in time I once did fill  
  
And now as I walk in the rain  
  
I slowly start to drift away  
  
You'll never have to see me  
  
Any other day  
  
~*~*~The Illusion Called Reality ~*~*~  
  
I walked into the club called Las Noches, meeting loud incoherent music and  
  
flashing red lights. Walking up to the bar I asked the barmaid, from her  
  
aura I could tell she was a blood bond, for the house specialty.  
  
After retrieving my drink I walked to a dark corner. Sitting down I watched  
  
the mingled crowd of humans and vampires dance and converse, every now and  
  
then hearing snippets from their conversations over the loud music. But none  
  
of what they were talking about was of any real interest to me. However I  
  
did here something about Sarah Vida being changed by one of the twins.  
  
That made me smirk. It must have been a heartbreaker for Dominique. If  
  
indeed the cold-blooded bitch actually had a heart. I doubted it. A figure  
  
sat down across from me, or rather a vampire, and quite strong one from what  
  
I could tell.  
  
Looking from the crowd to her I knew who she was at once, Risika. " And what  
  
brings a witch to our club?" she asked with amusement...or was it threat?  
  
" I am not a witch," I said brushing off her question.  
  
" Oh? Then what are you?" she inquired showing no real sign of actually  
  
caring.  
  
" Just another vampire passing by." I said, my gaze turned from her back to  
  
the crowd. Obviously I had hit some kind of nerve in her system because with  
  
speed that even I couldn't see she picked me up and threw me against the  
  
wall, pinning me to it.  
  
" Don't play games with me witch." Her eyes flickered dangerously. The crowd  
  
had now stopped from whatever they were doing and turned their attention to  
  
the fight. I do have to congratulate myself for keeping a low profile.  
  
" I said, Risika, I am not a witch." I let my aura flare and pure energy came  
  
from my hands, knocking her to the opposite wall. She hit me mentally.  
  
Cursing my ignorance, for not putting up my shields I fell on the floor in  
  
pain, I had been right, she was strong. I got to my feet to find her a foot  
  
away from me with a silver blade in her hand. Unlike her, I prefer to use my  
  
natural 'power', rather than a sword.  
  
I felt a flow of energy and fire run through my body and in seconds my once  
  
solid form turned completely to fire. My features were the same as they had  
  
when they were solid, except no more pale skin, no more brown hair, no black  
  
eyes.all blinding flame. Beautiful yet deadly.  
  
Within moments I had her pinned to the wall, my burning hands searing her  
  
skin causing her to drop the sword in agony. " What are you!" she gasped in  
  
pain.  
  
" I am just a figment of your imagination." I said, then I disappeared all  
  
together, enjoying the look of shock, fear, and pain on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I am many things, in fact you could say that I was everything. And I very  
  
well could be everything as long as you believed I was. For part of my life  
  
I was an Illusionist. I could create an illusion so real that I could  
  
convince people of anything. And once they believe, well then it becomes  
  
real.  
  
You could say that my power was false, but I don't care what you think, I  
  
thought I had the greatest power of all. I can do, make, and be anything I  
  
wanted. I have made people believe themselves to death. If you don't call  
  
that power, I don't know what you do.  
  
Don't take me as an arrogant person, I took my illusions very seriously. I  
  
come from no clan, no bloodline of any sort. There is no other person like  
  
me from what I know of. How did I become 'gifted' you ask? Truth is, I don't  
  
know. My life has been a blur, a mixture of a thousand of different lives.  
  
I do not remember my childhood or my birth parents. I have every kind of  
  
blood imaginable in me, right down from rabbit to vampire.  
  
I say ' part of my life was an Illusionist' because I am no longer one.  
  
After a while of ' illusioning' I started to believe in my forms. Now I  
  
can't remember the line between illusion and reality, so...illusion became  
  
reality. I really do start to take on the forms I once illusioned myself to  
  
be.  
  
Whether my power is illusion or reality I don't know anymore, and quite  
  
frankly I like it that way. You could say that I am a shifter. But unlike  
  
shifters I can change myself into anything I want. Although you must  
  
understand that I cannot change others, I mean sure, I can make them think  
  
they are on fire and like I said, they will be on fire once they believe, but  
  
I can't make their form fire.  
  
The only question that has haunted me, although I tell no one, is that I do  
  
not know my true form. I am not sure whether it's human, animal, or even  
  
vampire. Do not ask me how I could not know my own form. Like I said, my  
  
life's been a blur of different lives and memories. And as the years go by  
  
the memories come less often.  
  
I am immortal, not knowing when I was born. I could be 17 years old, as I  
  
look it, and really I would be 2000 years old. But for this chapter in my  
  
life I am Avira Amarisque Novelensk. An illusion, called reality.  
  
A/N hey everyone! Srry but I had to have Avira kick some strong vamps ass and  
  
I could not sacrifice my dear Jager and Silver to feel Avira's wrath lol.  
  
Risika is still awesome!!! Newho I hope you got the whole 'changing into  
  
flame thing' and also I hope her illusion part wasn't too confusing. I think  
  
this is going to be just a short story, but if my muse ever comes back from  
  
her coffee break (COFFEE!!) then I'll write some more. Well review and tell  
  
me what you think!!  
  
Don't suffer from inanity, enjoy every minute of it!  
  
~Pothe  
  



End file.
